doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Gómez
Argentina |estado = Activo }} Javier Gomez es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Vive en Bs.As. y hace varios años que se dedica a esta actividad. He aquí una reseña de sus trabajos. thumb|230px|right Filmografía 'Series animadas' *Bajoterra (2012) - Kord (Andrew Francis) *Ultimate Spider-Man - Norman Osborn (Steven Weber) *Motorcity (2012) - Tooley (Jim Breuer) *Doctora Juguetes - Voces adicionales *Allen Gregory (2011) - Jeremy (Nat Faxon) *Sit Down Shut Up (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *La liga de los súper malvados (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *El pequeño Amadeus (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Wolverine y los X-Men (2008) - Bishop (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Ser Ian (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *El show de Mr. Hell (2008) - Títulos y Voces Adicionales *Joe Cartoon (2008) - Super Flies *Odd Job Jack (2006/07) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales 'Series de TV' *Saving Hope (2012) - Charlie Harris (Michael Shanks) *Hit & Miss (2012) - Eddie (Peter Wight) *The Client List (2012) - Kyle Parks (Brian Hallisay) *Once Upon a Time (2012) - Sidney Glass / Espejo Mágico (Giancarlo Esposito) *Las Aventuras de Merlín (2008/12) - Aredian (Charles Dance) / Lord Agravaine (Nathaniel Parker) *Drop Dead Diva (2011/2012) - Paul Saginaw (Marcus Lyle Brown) / Títulos e insertos *The Killing (2010/11) - Stephen Holder (Joel Kinnaman) *Justified (2010/11/12/13) - Wynn Duffy (Jere Burns) / Gary Hawkins (William Ragsdale) / Voces adicionales *Austin & Ally (2011) - Jimmy Starr (Richard Whiten) *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales (2011) - Detective Stan Moyer *The Big C (2010) - Sean Tolkey (John Benjamin Hickey) / Voces adicionales *The Troop (2010) - Mr. Stockley (John Marshall Jones) *The Walking Dead (2011) - Otis (Pruitt Taylor Vince) / Lambert Kendal / Voces adicionales *The Unusuals (2010) - Detective Leo Banks (Harold Perrineau) *Breaking Bad (2009/10) - Dr.Delcavoli (David House) / Steven Gomez (Steven Michael Quezada) *The Take (2009) - Ozzy (Brian Cox) *Mental (2009) - Dr.Carl Belle (Derek Webster) *The Listener (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Crash (2008) - Mr.Choi (Greg Joung Paik) *True Jackson (2008) - Stephen Hibbert *Primeval (2007/11) - Philip Burton - (Alexander Siddig) *Mad Men (2007/10) - Harold "Harry" Crane (Rich Sommer) *Los Tudors (2007/09) - Mendoza (Declan Conlon) / Embajador Obispo Chapuys (Anthony Brophy) *Ugly Betty (1° Temporada) (2006) - Voces adicionales *Desafío x 2: Brasil - Edmilson Leite 'Documentales' *Restauradores *Norteamérica Salvaje - Casey Anderson /Narrador (Nat Geo) *Emergencias Médicas - Kevin Fong/Narrador (Nat Geo) *Distrito animal - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Joyas sobre ruedas - Voces adicionales (Discovery Channel) *Buscando autos clásicos (2008-) - Insertos *Dra. G - Médica Forense: Narrador (Infinito) *Sobreviví - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *¡No te lo pongas! - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Fieras de Ingeniería - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Sala de Emergencias: Historias Inéditas - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Desafío Aventura - Narrador (Infinito) *Hogares Ecológicos - Narrador (Emmanuel Belliveau) *1000 maneras de morir - Narrador (Infinito) 'Películas' Mark Strong: *The Guard (2011) - Clive Cornell *Camino a la libertad (2010) - Khabarov Stephen Lang: *Officer Down - (2013) - Jake LaRussa *Hombres de mentes (2009) - Dean Hopgood J.K. Simmons: *The Vicious Kind (2009) - Donald Sinclaire *First Snow (2006) - Vacaro 'Otros:' *La venganza de Wyatt Earp (2012) - Ed (Wes Brown) *The Baytown Outlaws (2012) - Carlos (Billy Bob Thornton) *The Sessions (2012) - Josh (Adam Arkin) *Lo imposible (2012) - Henry (Ewan McGregor) *Silent Night (2012) - Reverendo Madeley (Curtis Moore) *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Johnny Rico *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Mort (Antonio Banderas) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) - Ramsey (Dennis Quaid) *Lawless (2012) - Charlie Rakes (Guy Pearce) *Celeste & Jesse Forever (2012) - Max (Rich Sommer) *Desde el sótano /2011) - Voces adicionales *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella (2011) - Gary *On the Inside (2011) - Carl Tarses (Dash Mihok) *Inmortales (2011) - Hyperion (Mickey Rourke) *Mi enemigo interno (2011) - Carl Tarses (Dash Mihok) *El especialista (2011) - Dean (Tony Goldwyn) *Age of Heroes (2011) - Ian Fleming (James D'Arcy) *Persecución mortal (2011) - Insertos y voces adicionales *Cuarentena 2: Terminal (2011) - Henry (Josh Cooke) *Atormentado (2011) - Voces Adicionales *Jumping the Broom (2011) - Willie Earl - (Mike Epps) *S.W.A.T.: Fire Fight (2011) - Danny Stockton (Matt Bushell) *The Big Bang (2011) - Simon Kestral (Sam Elliott) *J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) *La chica del dragón tatuado (2011) - Martin Vanger (Stellan Skarsgård) *La Lista de la Muerte (2011) - Allan Campbell (Cole Hauser) *Fair Game (2010) - Bill Johnson (Noah Emmerich) *Max Schmeling (2010) - Max Schmeling (Henry Maske) *Venganza letal (2010) - El Predicador (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) *Die (2010) - Mark (Elias Koteas) *The Killing Room (2009) - Crawford Haines (Timothy Hutton) *Operacion Espionaje (2010) - Hermit (Ermitaño) (Zach Galifianakis) *Ticking clock (2010) – Keene (Neal McDonough) *Made in Dagenham (2010) - Peter Hopkins (Rupert Graves) *Red social (2010) – Bill Gates/Voces adicionales *El juego del miedo VII (2010) - Jigsaw/John (Tobin Bell) *Machete (2010) – Sniper (Shea Whigham) *Streetdance (2010) - Mr Harding (Patrick Baladi) *El escuadrón del crimen (2010) – Ghost (T.I.) *Medidas extraordinarias (2010) - Cal Dunning (Derek Webster) *El caza recompensas (2010) - Bobby (Dorian Missick) *El libro de los secretos (2010) – Redridge (Ray Stevenson) *The Extra Man (2010) - Narrador (Graeme Malcolm) *Su primera vez (2010) - Papá de Zack (Bernard Hocke) y voces adicionales *Legión de ángeles (2010) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Un crimen nada perfecto (2009) - Roger Barlow (Christopher Walken) *A Woman, a Gun and a Noodle Shop (2009) - Zhang (Honglei Sun) *Hurricane Season (2009) - Frank Landon (Michael Gaston) *Arthur y la Venganza de Maltazard (2009) – Maltazard (Lou Reed) *Winter of Frozen Dreams (2009) - Detective Lulling (Keith Carradine) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Humphrey Bogart / Voces adicionales *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *The Young Victoria (2009) - Baron Stockmar (Jesper Christensen) *Un prophète (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *This is it (2009) – Narrador / Voces adicionales *Crank 2: Alto Volataje (2009) - Periodista / Voces adicionales *Nine: Una vida de pasión (2009) - Voces adicionales *Armored (2009) - Voces adicionales *The Boondock Saints 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales *Diminished Capacity (2008) - Mad Dog McClure (Dylan Baker) *The Understudy (2008) - Ian (Richard Kind) *Tyson (documental) (2008) – Voces adicionales *Cuarentena (2008) – Doctor *El ascenso (2008) - Dr. Timms (Bobby Cannavale) *Vivir al límite (2008) - John Cambridge (Christian Camargo) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) – The Flow (Coolio) *Hasta la muerte (2007) - Mac Baylor (Gary Beadle) *Bone Dry (2007) - Jimmy (Lance Henriksen) *Fifty Pills (2006) – Rector (John Marshall Jones) *Noches Mágicas de Radio (2006) – Verdugo (Tommy Lee Jones) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco (2006) - Insertos *El empleado del mes (2006) - Zack (Dane Cook) *Túnel al infierno (2005) - Insertos *Danny the Dog (2005) - Bart (Bob Hoskins) *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) (doblaje 2009) - Rick Cabot (Brendan Fraser) *Contraataque (Invicto) (2002) - Monroe Hutchen (Wesley Snipes) *Boat Trip (2002) - Lloyd Faversham (Roger Moore) *Manolito Gafotas (1999) - Voces adicionales *Spawn (1997) - Spawn/Al Simmons (Michael Jai White) *Joyride (1997) - Harold (Adam West) *Men at Work (1990) - Louis Fedders (Keith David) *Street Fighter (1994) (Doblaje 2008) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Laberinto (1986) (doblaje 2009) – Ludo (Ron Mueck) *Karate Kid 2 (1986) (doblaje 2010) – Voces adicionales *Silverado (1985) (doblaje 2009) – Hobart (Brion James) Datos extra *Javier alterno personajes con Guillermo Coria en las películas Danny the Dog con Bart y en El Big Bang con Simon Kestral. Enlaces externos *Twitter de Javier Gómez *Canal de Youtube Gómez|Javier Gómez|Javier